<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les fantômes du cimetière, et quelques intrus by Nelja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789905">Les fantômes du cimetière, et quelques intrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja'>Nelja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Classics, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romanticism, graveyards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan a la ferme intention de trouver l'Inspiration Poétique en passant la nuit seul dans un cimetière avec les fantômes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Échange d'Halloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les fantômes du cimetière, et quelques intrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts">WilwyWaylan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit sur le prompt "il est minuit et nous sommes tous les deux dans un cimetière pour des raisons différentes"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était parfaite, la lune pleine et lointaine, parfois brièvement  recouverte de nuages aussi minces que des longs doigts squelettiques.  Jehan finit d'escalader l'arbre, et se tint pendant quelques instants  assis sur le mur du cimetière. Il aimait à s'imaginer que les fantômes l'observaient avec curiosité, se demandant qui était ce vivant qui venait les visiter au coeur de la nuit, là où les portes vers l'autre monde s'ouvrent.</p><p>Il souhaitait se laisser frôler par eux, envelopper, posséder même ! Oh, achever enfin son poème épique sur les esprits du temps passé, leurs tristesses et leurs espoirs devant la levée d'un nouveau monde, la continuité avec l'ancien. Oh, les livres des anciens étaient utiles pour se perdre dans le passé, mais pas autant que les âmes des gens ordinaires !</p><p>Jehan se suspendit par les doigts au mur, et se laissa tomber sans dommage. Aucun arbre à l'intérieur ne l'aiderait à remonter. Peut-être devrait-il attendre l'aube, peut-être le gardien du cimetière le laisserait-il sortir, si Jehan avait été assez imprégné de l'atmosphère du cimetière pour sembler lui-même une ombre parmi les ombres.</p><p>Il se promena un instant dans les allées ; sa poitrine se soulevait, semblant respirer l'essence des morts eux-mêmes. Il s'interrompit un moment, jugeant défavorablement sa métaphore, l'intérieur de ses poumons n'étant pas la partie la plus poétique de son anatomie.</p><p>Et puis, l'évidence le frappa. Une ombre, à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Un homme de haute stature, à la barbe et aux vêtements bien trop élégants pour être un habitant de ce temps. Le rouge de sa chemise rappelle le sang d'une mort violente. Le coeur de Jehan battait à tout rompre, et il s'approcha, dissimulé derrière une tombe, puis une autre.</p><p>Mais quand il fut trop près, il fut frappé par une intense déception. Cet humain - car cette appellation était la plus insultante que le coeur de Jehan put trouver - avait à la main non pas un seau d'eau puisé au coeur d'un hiver glacial, marqué par l'histoire, mais un pot de peinture ! Et de plus, il fredonnait <i>La sainte alliance des peuples</i> de Béranger ! Qui était une bonne chanson, mais au goût bien trop moderne pour Jehan.</p><p>"Vous êtes vivant !" s'exclama-t-il en sautant brusquement de derrière sa tombe, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.</p><p>"On dirait bien," répond l'intrus d'une voix nonchalante. "Etes-vous un des fantômes qui hantent ce lieu ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voyaient sous un mauvais jour les intrus qui profanent les tombes, mais considérez ceci : cet homme, mort, mais cela n'excuse rien, a joué un rôle important dans le rétablissement de l'esclavage par Bonaparte, et bien sûr, bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours été un bon royaliste, demain le gouvernement vient l'honorer. J'ai pensé qu'ils méritaient un petit message. Vous n'êtes pas son fantôme, j'espère ? Sinon, mort ou pas, j'espère bien vous casser deux dents."</p><p>Jehan resta abasourdi et même un peu vexé.</p><p>"Je suis vivant aussi, c'est bien ça le problème ! J'ai fait tous ces efforts pour rencontrer des fantômes et écrire de la poésie sur eux, et pour une fois que j'en trouve un vraiment séduisant et inspirant, il n'est pas mort !"</p><p>Un silence absolu - un silence de mort, pensa Jehan un instant, presque avec regret - régna pendant quelque secondes. Il éprouva le besoin de le briser, par embarras pur.</p><p>"Je ne dis absolument pas cela pour dire que vous devriez mourir, bien sûr ! C'est juste que - cela m'arrive à chaque fois que j'essaie de trouver l'inspiration en étant seul dans un cimetière ! Quand j'étais petit, au cimetière Sains-Sulpice, je suis tombé sur un homme en train d'en déterrer un autre qui avait été enterré vivant ! Une fois, je suis tombé sur un vrai assassin qui venait cacher une victime, joli garçon d'ailleurs, j'ai eu de la chance de comprendre qu'il n'était pas un fantôme et de me cacher. La dernière fois, c'était un étudiant en  médecine qui venait récupérer un cadavre pour une dissection. Un garçon très estimable, nous sommes amis maintenant dans une société pour renverser le gouvernement, mais... ce n'est pas le sujet ! Ce que je  veux dire, c'est que je suis maudit ! Maudit ! Je devrais peut-être écrire une poésie sur cette malédiction, quand j'y pense."</p><p>Le fantôme qui n'en était pas un éclata de rire.</p><p>Jehan trouva qu'il ne l'aidait pas du tout à garder sa dignité. Jusqu'ici, les circonstances dramatiques l'avaient empêché d'être timide. </p><p>"Je suis Bahorel," dit finalement le jeune élégant. "J'aurais bien proposé de partir maintenant et de te laisser invoquer les fantômes, mais d'un autre côté, j'éprouve une envie brûlante de t'inviter à boire un verre de vin. Je suis curieux de voir à quoi ressemble ta poésie."</p><p>Apparemment, quand on était tous les deux vivants dans un cimetière, on se tutoyait. Cela semblait une bonne idée.</p><p>Jehan voulut protester qu'il avait prévu d'être enfermé ici jusqu'à l'aube, mais Bahorel s'y connaissait manifestement mieux que lui en crochetage de cadenas comme en sauts d'une grande hauteur, car il protesta que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Jehan aurait aimé qu'il apporte sa bouteille de vin jusqu'ici, pour boire sur les tombes, mais on ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Et puis, si Bahorel était venu pour faire quelque chose d'aussi gracieusement illégal, il était normal qu'il ne puisse pas rester.</p><p>"Je suppose que boire avec quelqu'un qui parle pour les morts n'est pas si loin de ce que j'espérais pour la soirée !" s'exclama Jehan en désignant dramatiquement les insultes très justifiées que Bahorel avait écrites. "Je suis Prouvaire, au fait."</p><p>"Enchanté !" répondit Bahorel. "Je serais également intéressé par entendre parler de ton groupe qui veut renverser le gouvernement, au cas où cela ne serait pas évident !"</p><p>Jehan se sentit très satisfait. Même s'il avait échoué dans ses tentatives poétiques, il gardait peut-être une certaine maîtrise de la situation. Et la compagnie promettait d'être plaisante.</p><p>Mais Bahorel ajouta, avec un clin d'oeil. "Au fait, je n'ai pas commenté sur le fait que j'étais apparemment un fantôme très séduisant. Je voudrais ajouter que pour un vivant, tu es charmant aussi."</p><p>C'était une violente attaque contre sa dignité, et Jehan ne put qu'espérer que la noirceur de la nuit et le brouillard des quelques fantômes qui restaient cachaient ses joues rougies.</p><p>Puis Bahorel passa un bras autour de sa taille, et cet espoir mourut, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un minuscule fantôme embarrassé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>